Savior
by Music Fantasi
Summary: When Kagome was 9 she met Inuyasha, a boy living on the streets. He saved her and now she has to find her parents again, but when they are attacked she's forced to leave him behind. What will happen when they meet again 7 years later? R&R please!
1. Destined Meeting

CHAPTER 1

**Savior**

It had started out like most other days and had been ending the same too. A 9-year old girl walked home with her parents after the movie they had just seen, talking about their favorite parts, while her little brother had been left at home with her grandfather. The sun had set about an hour ago, but they weren't really worried, they only lived a few blocks away. Little Kagome was too busy talking with bubbling enthusiasm about this and that to pay any attention to where they were. They were almost home when five men attacked them.

Mr. Higurashi stood in front of his family protectively, demanding what the men wanted. They wanted all their money and the woman. Kagome's dad gave them all his money, but refused to give them his wife. They attacked him. Through all of this Kagome's mother clutched onto her, but she saw an opening starting to form, a way for at least her daughter to escape.

She urged Kagome to run, and after a few stubborn refusals, forced her to. Kagome reluctantly ran past all the men, two of them coming after her, planning to use her as a hostage. She ran, her brown eyes wide in fear as they darted around looking for somewhere to hide. She wished she would have paid more attention, she didn't know where to go! She turned down an alleyway, and to her horror, it was a dead end.

" No where left to run little girl." One said, his voice deep, it sounded evil as it rang in her small ears. She braced her back against the stone wall behind her, staring at them fearfully. They started moving closer to her, moving in sync, slowly and menacingly. She closed her eyes-_so scared_- and screamed for her daddy in her mind. She felt a hand on her, it was big and rough, before there was a grunt of pain and the hand was ripped away. A growl penetrated the silence of the alley and Kagome open her eyes.

She saw a blotch of silver and black. Confused she tilted her head slightly and realized that it was hair and jeans. '_Silver hair?'_ she thought. There was a boy in front of her, he didn't look but maybe two years or so older than her. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his face, but she could make out something on the top of his head, but she couldn't clearly see what.

One of the men was getting off the ground, glaring at the boy in front of her. "Why you... You'll pay for that!" and they both charged at the strange boy and Kagome, she closed her eyes again, but strangely she wasn't as scared as before. Her fear was still there but it was no where near as strong. In the back of her 9-year old mind, the part the seemed to be older, wiser, she wondered why.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh, grunts, groans, and moans resonated off the stone walls. Kagome curled up against the wall more, her black hair covering her face. Tears making little wet spots on her skirt. She shivered with fear and worry for her parents, and this boy she had never met before. She listened to the sounds of fighting for only a few minutes before there were two thuds, then all was silent, except for her choked sobs and someone's heavy breathing.

She was so afraid of what she would see if she open her eyes. She pictured that boy on the ground bleeding as one of the men stood over him and the other coming for her. But, then she thought about how she had heard _two_ thuds, not one. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes once more, to see the silver haired boy standing over the unconscious forms of their attackers, shoulders heaving as he tried to catch his breathe. He spit some blood off to the side and wiped his face, before turning around to smile down at her.

She stared into his amber-gold eyes. " Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded, tears still slipping out of her eyes. He offered her his hand and she took it, a little hesitant about the claws. He reassured her that he wouldn't hurt her. She trusted him and smiled her thanks. " My names Inuyasha. What's yours?"

" My name is Kagome Higurashi." She replied smiling at her savior, but then she thought of her parents. " Oh no! My mom and dad! I have to find them!" she started to run to find them when he stopped her. She looked at him angrily.

" Can I help?" He asked and she smiled, grateful for the extra help, especially because she wasn't sure where to go. They had just started to look when it began raining. They searched, Kagome becoming more and more frustrated that she couldn't remember anything on her frantic search to find somewhere to hide.

" It's probably because you were scared." Inuyasha said, trying to calm her down. " We'll find them, but we might want to get somewhere before you get sick." She reluctantly followed him as he led the way to abandoned old building he lived in.

The ceiling leaked and the walls and floors creaked, but it was fairly cozy. There were four rooms, one with a couch and a broken old TV, one with a bed that was still in fairly good shape. One had counters, an old refrigerator and table, stove, selves and cabinets. The last one was a small bathroom. The plumbing didn't work, but Inuyasha told Kagome that he had somehow rigged the shower to catch rainwater, so the shower still more or less worked, and there was a broken mirror over a rusty sink.

" So do you live all by yourself?" Kagome asked him after her tour.

" Yep. Everything in here is old, but it's better than nothing.

" Where are your mom and dad then?"

He didn't answer, instead he changed the subject," Are you hungry or anything?" he avoided her gaze and began to walk towards the makeshift kitchen.

" No. But I am a little tired." Kagome confessed.

" Well you can have the bed to sleep in then." Inuyasha offered, smiling.

" But where will you sleep?"

" Probably on the couch, but I'm not really all that tired." There was a boom of thunder and she jumped with a squeak. He winced at the loud noises and covered his ears. Kagome looked up at him a saw his hands on top of his head.

" Why do you have your hands on your head?"

" I'm covering my ears." He said simply.

That only confused her. "Ears are supposed to be on the side of your head, not on top."

He lifted his hands to reveal to white puppy ears. They twitched slightly, and she squealed, jumping up to pet them. " H-hey. What are you doing?" He asked, feeling _very_ uncomfortable. She blushed while releasing his ears and stepping back with a mumbled apology.

" Ummm, why do you have puppy dog ears?"

" Because I'm a hanyou." He replied proudly. She gave him a blank look, lost." I'm half-demon and half-human. My Papa was a _really_ powerful dog demon and my Mama was a human." She looked at him in awe and he smiled proudly down at her.

" I didn't know there were demons here." Kagome said after a moment.

" There aren't many. My Papa was one of the last." She was about to ask something else when a huge yawn took her. " You should go to sleep so you won't be tired during our searching for your Mama and Papa." He said and she nodded walking towards the old bedroom.

The next few days they spent looking for Kagome's parents and getting to know each other. She wished even more that she had paid attention to her surroundings and all scents were gone thanks to the rain, so Inuyasha couldn't track them. He still didn't tell her anything about where his parents were, but she figured that he'd tell her when he wanted to.

Kagome had been having nightmares every night about that night, and that she would never be able to find her parents again. She told Inuyasha about them and he said," We'll find them, Kags. I promise" that made her feel unbelievably better, that and the knowledge that she wasn't alone, even without her parents there.

It was getting close to dinnertime on their fourth day of searching and Inuyasha went to go get them something to eat. He told her to stay inside until he got back, but she decided to walk around the building a little, not letting it out of her sight for too long at a time, though.

In an alley on the side of her and Inuyasha's 'home' she saw something shining on the ground and went to investigate. It was the most beautiful hairpin she had ever seen, golden with glittery, with pink cherry blossoms on it. She stared at it for a moment, before a voice told her to hand it over. She looked up to find a big woman, not big as in fat but big as in muscular, like a pro wrestler

.

" B-but why?" Kagome asked

" Because I want it." The mountain of a woman answered. Kagome began to back away, trying to run, when the woman grabbed her by her hair and slapped her. Kagome dropped the pin and the Mountain grabbed it off the ground, while throwing Kagome towards the wall. She waited to hit the stone behind her, to feel the pain, but someone caught her. Her eyes shot open to see Inuyasha glaring angrily at the woman running away, the beautiful hairpin in her big, dirty hands.

Inuyasha's angry gaze turned to her once she was on her feet again, though a little softer. " Why did you come out here when I told you to stay inside?"

She winced, " I'm sorry. I just wanted to look around here is all, and then I found saw that hairpin..."

She said timidly, looking down at her feet. She heard Inuyasha sigh and looked up to see him walking away, she followed. When they got back to their 'home' the smell of fresh food assaulted Kagome's nose and made her mouth water. In the kitchen she saw some cups of ramen and other small boxes " You never answered me when I asked you where you got food from." She pointed out.

" I steal it." He said simply, like it wasn't a big deal.

" But that's bad!" She gasped out. "My mommy and daddy told me that I should never take what isn't mine."

" Well that's the only way I can get food, and it's not bad if you do it for survival." He argued. She considered that, and stopped arguing.

" Well then, one time can I come and watch?" she asked. He looked up at her, somewhat surprised.

" Sure." They didn't say anything while they ate, Kagome with manners and slowly, Inuyasha slurped it down. When they were done he asked, " Why didn't you give that hairpin to the lady first off before she threw you?"

" I had wanted it really badly..." she looked down at her hands, trying not to cry, and continued "and my grandma used to have one just like that, but it got stolen after she died." She looked up with tear filled eyes after a minute of silence. Inuyasha looked at her with a kind of understanding in his eyes, and she couldn't stop the tears from overflowing and from launching at him.

Inuyasha hugged her as she cried and told him that she didn't get to spend much time with her grandmother before she passed and all these other things she was sad about. He comforted her the best he could and by the time she finished crying and talking, they just sat there for a little while, listening to the rain hitting the roof and the dripping of water falling from the many holes in the ceiling. When he looked down at her after a while, she was asleep.

Inuyasha put her in the bed and brushed away some of the wetness left on her cheek and walked out into the rain, his eyes filled with determination.

Kagome woke up with a gasp. She had had a horrible nightmare, she couldn't find her parents and the thugs came back to kill her and Inuyasha. She felt like crying, this is the first time she dreamed of him getting hurt, not to mention dying, and it scared her. She got up to go look for him, feeling an overpowering urge to make sure that he was ok.

She found him lying on the couch, soaking wet and shivering. "Ya...sha?" she whispered, he didn't respond. Her heart rate picked up in panic and she said his name again, but louder. " Yasha!" He opened his eyes slowly to look at her. " A-a-are you ok? "She rushed out.

He smiled at her and lifted a shaking hand to show her the hairpin. She looked back and forth from the beautiful hairpin and the tired hanyou in front of her. "You went after that mean lady?... Why?" She whispered. Why would he do this for her?

He smiled weakly, " I didn't want you to be sad anymore." He whispered and closed his eyes, falling back asleep. Kagome stayed up the rest of the night and all the next day until he woke up again.

"Yasha! Yasha! Guess what!" Kagome shouted excitedly jumping up and down.

Said hanyou sleepily blinked at her before yawning and answering," What?"

" It's been exactly a week since we've met!" she grinned at him and he smiled back.

" Well then, I think that it's only fair if you come and watch while I steal our breakfast today, huh?" she ginned wider and nodded. A short while later and they were in front of a stand selling ramen, their favorite. She watched as he walked over to the stand casually, while the man working there set a few fresh bowls of ramen down and then the man turned around.

Inuyasha looked around, then jumped up and grabbed the bowls before running around the to the back of the stand. That's when she lost sight of him and watched the man's reaction. He had looked around with a shocked face, and started looking under things before cursing and turning back to make more ramen. She giggled.

Kagome stood on the sidewalk waiting for Inuyasha to come back when she heard someone say her name. Turning around she saw her mother, and stared shocked, before jumping over to the woman with a " Mommy!" and hugging her. Inuyasha came out of the crowd to see this and cautiously walked over to them.

Mrs. Higurashi watched as a little boy with a cap on cautiously walk over to them. "Kagome dear, do you know this boy?"

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing there. " Yasha! Look! It's my mommy! We found her!" she smiled enthusiastically at him.

" Well that's great Kags. Didn't I tell ya we would" he said. _'She's going to have to leave now...I'm going to be alone again...'_ he smiled at Kagome, hiding the sadness that threatened to crush him, destroy him.

" How did you two meet?" asked Mrs. Higurashi curiously. She didn't remember having seen this boy before, and surely she would have remembered that beautiful silver hair.

" When I ran from those bad men Yasha saved me, Mama! He was so brave!" Inuyasha blushed slightly." He beat both of those men and helped me look for you and Daddy." Immense pain and sadness flashed in Kagome's mother's eyes, Kagome missed it, but Inuyasha didn't. His eyes widened slightly, something was wrong. " And he took me to this old building where he stayed, and got food! Mama you have to see where I stayed! I have to get something from there too!"

Sakura Higurashi smiled lovingly down at her daughter and glanced to the boy who had saved her. He looked at them with a sad smile and a kind of longing in his amber orbs. " Were you two fending for yourselves all this time? Where are your parents Inuyasha?"

He looked down at his feet, not answering. Kagome answered for him; Sakura's eyes didn't leave the boy in front of her, " Yep. Yasha is very good at getting us food. He won't tell me where his parents are though." She pouted.

" Do you live on the streets, Dear?" Sakura asked, horrified by the very thought of a small boy living on the streets alone.

" Well not really, I live in an abandoned building, but yeah, I live alone if that's what you mean." He said it like he didn't really care, but didn't look her in the eyes.

Kagome's mother decided to use a term Kagome did not know yet, " Are you an orphan?" Kagome gave them a confused look. Inuyasha nodded. Sakura gasped and went over to him. " Oh you poor thing! I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I've lived here for a few years, I'm used to being alone." He gave her a forced smile when he pushed away, she saw right through it and hugged him again. A few minutes later they headed off towards Inuyasha's 'home'. They were completely unaware of the eyes watching them from the shadows.

Kagome gave her mother a tour, asking Inuyasha about things she had forgotten every now and then. Sakura was amazed when they showed her the working shower and Kagome told her that Inuyasha had rigged it, along with other things in the old building.

They sat down at the little table and ate the food Inuyasha stole; though Mrs. Higurashi didn't know that, even though she expected it. Kagome told her about how Inuyasha had saved her, helped her search, brought her here, got meals for them, and that he was a hanyou- she was shocked at that. But just as open to the idea as her daughter was. It was refreshing for the young half demon.

During Kagome's tale Inuyasha began to fall asleep and left for the other room " A few nights ago I found this hairpin that looked exactly like Grandma's but some mean lady took it from me. She tried to throw me at the wall when I didn't give it to her, but Inuyasha caught me. He had come looking for me and had been mad at me for not staying inside like he told me too."

"Kagome you should have listened to him. He was only trying to keep you safe, dear." Sakura scolded.

" I know. I told him about how it had looked like the one that was stolen from Grandma, and when I started crying, he hugged me and made me feel better. When I woke up in the middle of the night that same night from a scary dream, I went to go and find him. He had been on the couch, but he was soaked and was shaking! And at first he didn't wake up, but when he did he gave me the pin and told me that he didn't want me to be sad anymore. When he went back to sleep he didn't wake up for a whole day!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked towards the room Inuyasha had gone into. " Kagome why don't you go get the hairpin so I can see it after you finish eating? " Kagome smile with a nod, " You finish up now, I'm going to go check on little Yasha." Sakura said with an answering smile.

"Ok!" Kagome chirped. Sakura walked into the other room and found Inuyasha lying on the couch asleep. She walked over to him, and brushed some hair from his face gently. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at her for a moment before she spoke.

" Thank you for everything you did for Kagome. You _were_ very brave for what you did." She smiled and he looked past her.

" It was nothing really. It's not the first time I've stood up to thugs, especially that group." He said, still looking away. Sakura looked at him with sympathy. " You'll take Kagome with you and leave right?" His face looked sad.

" Yes, but if you would like, I'd love for you to come with us."

He looked back at her, shocked. "Really? A-are you sure?"

" Of course! After all you've done for Kagome it's the least I could do. Besides someone as young as you shouldn't be living on the street."

He smiled widely at her, eyes shining, and nodded, unable to speak. _' She's kinda like Mama...'_

Kagome walked in and showed off her hairpin. It was getting late now, and they left together towards the Higurashi house. Kagome had been so happy when she heard Inuyasha would be staying with them, she still was actually. She practically skipped down the street while she held her mother's hand and Inuyasha walked smiling beside them.

When the sun started to set, Sakura Higurashi and Inuyasha started getting nervous. It was never a good idea to be out at night, and with what happened last time, none of them wanted to be out there after nightfall. Kagome was unaware of all of this, to intent on looking around her, wanting to commit it all to memory. They were forced to walk down an empty street, Inuyasha ears twitched, and he started walking faster, forcing all of them to do the same.

He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. " Yasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. He didn't answer, but backed them up against a wall slowly, his eyes flicking back and forth to both ends of the street.

" Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked when he started to growl and he got in a more defensive stance.

" We're surrounded." He whispered. Sakura gasped and drew Kagome closer to her.

Four men appeared on the left side of the street, five were on the right. They came closer and closer before stopping a little ways in front of them.

"What do _you_ want?" Inuyasha growled out at them.

" What do you think, half-breed?" Inuyasha tensed and growled louder, angrier. " We're ganna stop your interfering right here, and we're ganna finished what we started a week ago. The father is dead and now it's time for the mother and child to follow him. Oh and of course you, half-breed scrum." Their leader spat. His voice was gruff and sinister. Inuyasha had heard it many times, none of which ended well, well for them anyways. He heard Kagome's stifled sob behind from him, and he knew that he had to get them away.

" Mrs. Higurashi, when I tell you to," His voice was deeper, rougher, deadlier," Run." He lunged at the men before they could protest.

He knew he couldn't beat them all, but if he could make it so that Kagome and her mom got away safely, he didn't care about himself. So, he fought them with all he had. One solid kick in the middle of one's back and they fell. Paralyzed, unable to move or utter a word.

**One down**

Claws and fangs vs. knives and fists. Speed and agility vs. size and numbers. One knife slashed Inuyasha's arm, and the palm of his hand connected with the bottom of the same man's jaw. There was a snap, and the person collapsed. Dead.

**Two down**

A knee connected with Inuyasha's stomach and he doubled over, and the fool had the guts to leave it there for more than a few seconds. He snapped the ankle and bit down, cracking the man's knee and one of his own fangs. The man screamed, backed away and hit his head on a fire escape, and fell. Out cold before he hit the ground.

**Three down**

He heard Kagome scream and wiped his head around, to see a man trying to take her from her mother, his eyes flashed red. He dodged hits, kicks, and blades and made his way over to them. Grabbing hold of the man's wrist, he swiftly yanked it away and twisted it. It snapped, and he fell to his knees with a yell. Inuyasha hit him in the face, one of the bones in his hand braking with impact. The man's skull was crushed. Dead.

**Four down**

Five sets of hands grabbed him and pulled him back, he twisted, turned, and clawed at them. One hand got too close to his mouth, he bit down, hard, and heard the crushing of the bones. Delicious blood filled his mouth as his fangs bit all the way through.

They hit him on side of the head trying to force him to let go, Inuyasha jerked his head away, tearing the man's hand in half. The man screamed louder and his other hand finally let go of the hanyou, freeing one of Inuyasha's arms. '_Bad move.'_ he slashed at the man's abdomen and slit open his stomach. The man gurgled up some blood before collapsing. Dead.

**Five down**

The other hands were pushing him down, trying to restrain him, stabbing at him. Pain was coursing through his small form, he wanted to go to sleep, his body screamed at him to do so, but he couldn't! Not while Kagome and her mom were still here! His eyes flashed red again, and a thought struck him. It was taking _all_ the rest of them to hold him down, if any of them were to let go he could escape. He saw his opening.

When they had started to fight, Kagome's mother covered her daughter's eyes, as she watched Inuyasha fight for his life, as well as her and her daughter's. If she wasn't watching what was happening she would have never believed it. A boy, probably about 11, fighting against 9 men and doing a lot of damage. She would have never thought that he was capable of _this _much.

She held Kagome close as she watched Inuyasha get hit, kicked, and even stabbed. Tears of fear and concern fell from both of their eyes. When one had tried to take her daughter she held on with every bit of strength she had, and was grateful when Inuyasha freed Kagome from the evil man's grasp, but was terrified at the same time. This was not the little boy she had met earlier that day.

Her stomach lurched when she heard the snap of the man's arm, but her heart lurch at the look on Inuyasha's face. He looked tired and had blood smeared on his face along with a few bruises, but that wasn't what scared her. It was the look of bloodlust in his eyes, the slight smile that graced his lips at the man's scream of agony.

This was a demon's true nature, but she knew, in the back of her mind that this side of him has only showed itself because he was fighting for his, as well as their, lives. None the less, it terrified her, but she found that she wasn't scared of Inuyasha himself, but of the ruthless warrior inside him, waiting to mercilessly kill all those who endanger him or someone he is protecting. To see this in an 11 year old boy was horrifying and sad, _' what made you like this...?'_

When he was forced to the ground and had ripped one of the men's hands and stomach open she had to close her eyes. She heard his scream of agony and then the gurgling and thud of the body falling. She dared to open her eyes and was horrified to find that Inuyasha had been forced to the ground by the remaining thugs. Even with it four against one it still looked like they could just barely restrain him. She watched, mortified, as he closed his eyes in pain and started coughing up blood.

He looked up to her and mouthed _Run. _She stared at him shaking her head, getting ready to go and try to do whatever she could to help, when he took a pained breathe and yelled," Go! Please! Hurry!" Kagome forced her head up to look at him and she gasped, tears falling faster.

" Yasha...no..." Kagome whispered and shook her head. He turned pleading eyes back to Sakura, she nodded slowly, reluctantly, grabbed Kagome and ran. When she looked back towards Inuyasha before turning the corner, she will never forget what she saw.

_Edited July 3, 2011_


	2. Reuniting

_A.N~ sorry this took so long and that it's short. I really am trying and I am going to finish this. It just might take awhile with this stupid writer's block I have. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!_

CHAPTER 2

**Savior**

_7 years later_

"Kagome!" a black haired teen turned at the sound of her name to look back at a group of her friends, Eri, Ayume, and Yuka.

" Hey." She said, forcing a fake bright smile on.

" Why are you so depressed today, Kags." At her nickname her smile faltered. _' He's the one who gave me that nickname....'_ Her eyes turned glassy. " See that's what we mean! What's wrong?" she looked up into her friends' concerned faces.

" Do you remember what I told you happened when I was 9?" they nodded." Well now it's been exactly 7 years since my dad was killed and I've meet Inuyasha. In a week it will be exactly 7 years since... Inuyasha was probably killed." Her tears escaped despite her effort to keep them in.

" Oh, Kagome, we're so sorry! We forgot!" they all hugged her, trying to make her f eel better and ease their guilt. How could they have forgotten something like that!? She pulled herself together after a moment and pushed away.

" I gatta go. My mom is probably as depressed as I am today." And she ran home. Every year for seven years, on this day, her and her mom would drive over to the old building Inuyasha and Kagome had stayed in and went to her father's grave. Souta, Kagome's little brother came to if he wanted, which he normally did. Inuyasha was Souta's idol, even if he had never met Inuyasha, he had heard the story more than once.

" Mama, I'm home." Kagome had even started to call her mother mama, because that's what Inuyasha had used when he referred to his mom, ramen was still her favorite food and she wore the cherry blossom hairpin everyday.

" Oh, Hello dear. Are you ready to go? Souta's already home from school, and we need to go to the store for some flowers." Kagome nodded.

After visiting Mr. Higurashi's grave and putting a bouquet of flowers on it, they drove to the out skirts of town, to the old abandoned building. Every year Kagome hoped that when they went in there he would be inside, lying on the couch, or eating ramen at the little table, and every year her hopes were dashed when they found it empty, untouched.

She remembers how her mother and her had searched for Inuyasha for months after losing him. How on that same night when they had called the police to help him they didn't find a little boy there, only two dead men, and one that died later in the hospital. On their first trip back to that same alley the next morning they had been horrified at the amount of blood was there, more than there was when they had left. They had gone everywhere they could think of to try and find him, but he wasn't anywhere.

Kagome walked through the building that had been her home for a week. After a while her mom told her that they would be in the car and to come out when she was ready. When they were gone, she collapsed onto the couch and sobbed.

He had saved her the night her father was killed, sheltered her and fed her for a whole week, risked his well being for a stupid hairpin because he didn't want her to be sad anymore, and helped her to find her mom again. Most of all he saved her and her mom's life when those bastards had came back _to stop your interfering right here, and we're ganna finished what we started._

Every night she prayed that Inuyasha was alive and that she'd meet him again. She prayed to God that he hadn't died. It took her the better part of an hour to get a hold of herself. She started walking back to the car about a block away when she heard heavy footfalls, breathing a thud, and some muttered curses. She stopped dead. Slowly she walked to the side of the house and peered into the alley beside it cautiously.

There was a girl with brown hair getting off the ground. She wore a pink shirt, green skirt with black leggings, and sandals. The girl was breathing heavily while she glared at some one beside her. " Damn it, Inuyasha!" the girl yelled. Kagome stared at the figure beside her.

He stood straight and tall, not at all out of breathe like the girl beside him, rubbing the side of his left arm, glaring behind him and the girl. His hair was longer and shinier, his dog-ears looked sleeker, and he in general looked older, stronger. He wore torn, kinda baggy blue jeans, a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, and was barefoot. "What?" he asked the brunette, obviously annoyed. His voice was deeper, smoother.

"Why did you DO that?!" the girl yelled. His glare turned to the girl beside him, she waited for her answer impatiently.

" Keh. That damn wolf was asking for it."

" You didn't have to attack him!"

" Sure I didn't! He was only going to kill us! "

" How did you come to _that _conclusion?!"

"You think that prick likes being beaten at his own game by a half-breed?! he's had it, Sango! He's not that hard to read!" They were nose to nose now, glaring each other down, while Kagome stood there, unable to do anything but listen and watch.

Fortunately it appeared she didn't have to. A light breeze blew by, blowing Kagome's scent right into Inuyasha's nose. He suddenly stopped and backed away from Sango and sniffed the air slowly, like he didn't want to believe that it was true, that that was actually Kagome's scent he smelled. Even slower he turned his head her way and stared, just as shocked to see her as she was. Sango followed his gaze to Kagome then back to Inuyasha, not getting what the big deal was.

"Kagome?" he whispered, still not willing to believe it.

A smile crept onto her face," Inuyasha!" as she raced over and tackle hugged him. Tears were flowing out of her eyes like mini streams, She had finally found him again! There weren't enough words to describe how happy she was!

Inuyasha stood stiff, arms at his sides for a moment before hesitantly hugging her back. Normally he wouldn't accept any kind of physical contact, but he hadn't seen her for 7 years. So this was _not_ a normal, everyday thing. They stayed in their friendly embrace for another minute before Sango spoke up.

" So this is Kagome, Huh?" Inuyasha immediately let go of Kagome and backed away, blushing, While Kagome looked at Sango.

"How do-"

" Inuyasha told me."

" Oh. Well then nice to meet you Sango."

" How-"

" Inuyasha said it earlier."

"Oh. Right." They laughed a little, before turning back to said person. He watched them with an odd expression, like he was remembering something.

"We have to go meet up with Mama. She was so worried when we couldn't find you! I bet she'll cry when she sees you now!" He snapped out of it and looked back at Kagome as she talked and smiled at him then looked back at Sango, " And she would probably love to meet you, too!"

Inuyasha and Sango shared a look, before Sango replied cheerfully "Sure." Kagome's smile grew and she looked at Inuyasha again. Now he was looking down the alleyway, his ears twitching slightly at every small movement. Sango walked over to him and whispered something to quiet for Kagome to hear. She watched them curiously.

"I'll be right back." He said as he jumped onto the fire escape and disappeared over the rooftop. The girls watched him disappear. Kagome turned back to the girl beside her, " Where's he going?"

Sango looked down the side of the alley where Kagome had come from. " Someone's coming. I think it's your family." Kagome turned her head and listened, but didn't here anything.

" How do you kno-"

" Kagome! It's time to go, dear!" she heard her mother's voice call out. They saw Sakura pass by the opening.

" Over here Mama!" Kagome yelled back. Sakura walked towards their way, confused. Why was her daughter in an alley with a girl she'd never seen before, smiling?

" Who's this dear?"

Kagome open her mouth to answer but Sango cut in, " My name's Sango Taijiya. Nice to meet you ma'am." She bowed respectfully." Well it's nice to meet you." Sakura smiled, though the sadness was still evident in her eyes. Sango straightened up and smiled slight back to the older woman.

" Mama you will never guess how I met her!" Kagome rushed out and her mother looked at her, urging her to continue. " Well I had heard a loud noise while I was still in the building and then I saw her and-" Miss Higurashi gasped, looking right past Kagome. Turned back around to see the person she had yet to mention. Souta looked from his mom to the boy she was staring in so much shock at, completely confused.

She didn't get the chance to say anything before he started urging them into the old building. " Well it's nice to see you all again. Let's catch up-Inside!" Kagome took her mother's hand and lead her and her brother into inside. Inuyasha and Sango joined them a few minutes later.

"Inuyasha. Is that really you?" Sakura whispered. She couldn't believe that the little boy that had saved them, the one that had fought so hard and been so badly injured, was there.

He looked up from the dirty floor to look her in the eyes. She noted that there was something a lot different in them. " Yeah." He whispered back after a moment.

Souta finally understood! He hopped up off his place beside his mother on the raggy couch. " You're Inuyasha?! No way! That is so cool! I've always wanted to meet you!" he was practically jumping up and down now. So this was the person that had saved his mother's life and sister's lives! By the way that they had always been sad when he was brought up, Souta had thought that he was dead for sure.

" This is my little brother Souta. He was only two when we first met you. We had left him with my grandpa that night." Kagome ended in a whisper. After a few minutes of tense silence where even Souta didn't dare to say anything, Kagome started," What happened-" before being cut off by her mother's phone.

They all jumped at the sudden noise; Inuyasha cringed instead, at the sudden, blaring noise. Sakura smiled shyly as she answered. "Hello... We're at that abounded house.... I remember what you said about it... but guess who we found.... Yes, we did.... We'll be home soon, dad...bye-bye." She cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

" Well we have to be leaving for home about now." Her children's faces fell at the thought of leaving the other two behind. Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but Sakura cut in." But I would absolutely love for you to come with us, Inuyasha. And you too Sango." She smiled warmly at said teens.

Sango stared at her in shock. She had just met this woman and had never done anything to earn so much kindness from her. The very thought of having a home again was so wonderful that she could do nothing but smile back and fight back tears of gratitude. She glanced at Inuyasha, he was obviously not thinking the same thing.

His golden eyes were turned down to the grimy floor, his normal scowl still in place but she could tell he was thinking about this hard. What was there to think about? The people he never talked about had come back. She knew why he never talked about them; it was the same for her when it came to her family. It's not that she didn't love them and miss them, it was that it was too painful to talk about things that are lost. But now they're back, she would have thought he would have excepted right away. Then again this was Inuyasha, the hanyou of surprises.

" What do you say Inuyasha. You can always leave whenever you want to." Ms. Higurashi asked gently, hoping with all her being that he would come with them. She didn't want to leave him again; she owed him too much and she was going to fulfill her debt.

Inuyasha heard her soft, hopeful words and, after another moment, banished his thoughts with a sigh and a nod. All smiled and they set off for Higurashi shrine.

Inuyasha hoped that some of his troubles were over now that he was away from that part of the world, now that a new page in his life has started being written. Though fate had other things planned for him. This day marked the turning point in his life and that turn will bring things he had buried long ago to the surface once again.

A.N~ Review and tell me what you think please! 


End file.
